


Million Dollar Man

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fighter!Zayn, Fluff, M/M, MMA fight, Ziall relationship, famous!harry, famous!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall knows that going to a MMA fight is going to cause a frenzy, but he doesn't care. He's loved watching the sport-and the sweaty, shirtless guys-and now that he has the money why not? And why not bring Harry along they are pretty close anyway. That and he was the only one free between the 4 of them. </p><p>The opening beat of a song echoes throughout the stadium and Niall turns his attention to the right where he knows the first fighter will emerge. Tan, tattooed, shirtless skin walks from the opening of the archway. Black gloves held up in the air clapping against each other to excite the crowd. From afar the boy looks simply stunning, but as he approaches the front row on his way to the stage Niall is breathless. Thinking he's some kind of demigod for they are the only ones able to be THAT attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Dollar Man

Niall knows that going to a MMA fight is going to cause a frenzy, but he doesn't care. He's loved watching the sport-and the sweaty, shirtless guys-and now that he has the money why not? And why not bring Harry along they are pretty close anyway. That and he was the only one free between the 4 of them. 

The opening beat of a song echoes throughout the stadium and Niall turns his attention to the right where he knows the first fighter will emerge. Tan, tattooed, shirtless skin walks from the opening of the archway. Black gloves held up in the air clapping against each other to excite the crowd. From afar the boy looks simply stunning, but as he approaches the front row on his way to the stage Niall is breathless. Thinking he's some kind of demigod for they are the only ones able to be THAT attractive. 

"Ay mate you've got a bit of drool on your chin" The slow, Cheshire accent quips bringing Niall out of his stupor.  
"God who is that?" Niall questions with eyes glued on the tanned boy who bumps his gloves against the blue ones of his opponent.  
"Malik? You haven't heard of him? You've been missing out man he's one of the best"

Their attention is brought back to the fighters on stage when the bell rings through the stadium. The two boys in the middle of the ring bounce from foot to foot seeking the other's first move. They both move in on each other simultaneously throwing punches and dodging left to right. Niall would be lying if he said he wasn't wincing every time Zayn got hit.

__________________________________

The last bell of the night rings out and the ref goes to break the two up. They stand in a row the ref in the middle. He grabs one of each of the boys' wrist, holding up a black glove to show the winner. The crowd cheering and an exaggerated "Zaaaaaaayyyyyynnn Maaaaallliiikkk" serving as background noise. Niall looks up at the ring hands clapping for the boy whose eyes were gently scanning the first row. His eyes stop on Niall and they have a weird staring contest it seems.

"That was a good one ey?"  
Niall nods eyes still locked with Zayn's intense gaze. He looked upon Niall as if he were the only star within the galaxy. Blushing, the blonde averts his gaze from the honey hued eyes that threaten his knees into buckling from under him. Zayn seems to walk toward the stairs and off the floor of the ring and head back into the same archway he came through, a curtain now blocking the once clear archway, along with 2 body guards guarding the entrance. Niall goes to follow, but is stopped by Harry's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Niall these fans want a picture" Niall inwardly groans giving a fake, half smile. Eyes never leaving the retreating form of Zayn Malik heading into the bustle of back stage that Niall knows oh so well. 

"Harry i'm going to go backstage you umm... you stay here"  
"Yeah alright just give me a ring whenever you're ready to leave or i'll give you a ring. Whatever seems fit"  
"Okay yeah whatever..."  
Niall trails off already halfway on his journey to the curtain.

 

__________________________________

Zayn watches the blonde boy walk down the 4th hallway since he's been backstage.

"Whatcha' looking for?" He asks the curiosity getting the best of him. He watches as the boy jumps 5 feet in the air and turns to him with a hand clutching his chest  
"Jesus Christ you scared me! Ugh a warning would've been nice." The Irish accent seemingly thickened by his shaky state  
"Sorry I-"  
"It's fine you just really scared me. I uh I don't really know what i'm doing back here" Niall says trying for nonchalance  
"Niall right? I mean that is your name, correct?"  
"Uh yeah. How'd you know?"  
"Well it's not like you're apart of one of the the biggest boy bands ever or anything"

Niall's blush reaches across his cheeks and up to his ears and down to his collar bones and Zayn wonders if it reaches other parts of his body.

"Wouldn't you like to know"  
"Shit. Did i say that out loud?" A small blush creeping up Zayn's cheeks now  
"Uh Zayn right?" Zayn is glad Niall had decided to change the subject because wow awkward  
"Yeah the one and only, but i'm not self-centered or anything."

Niall bursts out into a loud cackle and lightly punches Zayns shoulder.  
"Whoa look at you. With some practice you could be up there touching gloves with Mayweather"

They look at each other for a long moment before laughing so hard they're leaning on each other for support  
"Nah mate. I think singing will do for now"  
"Good a face like yours doesn't need to be in any vicinity of flailing fist."  
Zayn places a tender hand on Niall's cheek leaning in slightly eyes searching Niall's for any disagreement. When he finds none he surges forward going to capture Niall's lips.

A beeping noise sounds in Niall's pocket. He lets an involuntary groan fishes the wretched phone from his pocket.

From Harry:  
To Niall:  
You almost ready Nialler? The fans are getting a bit rowdy. Can't hold them off for much longer.

Niall reads and curses Harry for rushing him. Especially when Zayn was about to kiss him! Niall was going to kill him.

To Harry:  
Yeah i'll b just a min.

Niall looks back up to Zayn who's gaze is already upon him. Niall blushes once more and ducks his head from Zayn when he sees the taller smirk down at him. 

"Friend texting you?" Zayn asks curiously  
"Yeah he says i better hurry. Fans coming in the millions ya' know?" Zayn gives a light chuckle making Niall's smile grow and a feeling of accomplishment sprout from within.

They stand with each other for another minute or so Zayn staring at him with apprehension in his eyes and Niall staring back with an encouraging smile.  
"C'mon i'll walk you out" 

_________________________________

They walk shoulder touching shoulder only joining hands halfway through when Zayn takes his pale hand in his. They small talk with each other until they reach the black curtain covering up the archway to the arena. They stand and gaze at each other a bit more until they're broken out of their bubble by a phone dropping and a whispered "fuck" their eyes fall on the culprit for a second and then cobalt meets honey hazel once again.  
Niall is the first to break the silence  
"Well i should get going, don't wanna keep Haz waiting" Zayn questions the nickname in his head but doesn't voice it instead giving a little nod  
"Yeah okay i'll be seeing you, yeah?" Niall nods and goes to walk away but Zayn sticks a hand out catching Niall's wrist and in one swift move brings him into his chest. Zayn holds him close in his embrace Niall immediately wrapping his arms back around him tucking his head into his neck. When Niall pulls away Zayn plants a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
With another blush of Niall's cheeks he says a quick "c'ya" before walking back into the arena making his way back over to Harry.

__________________________________

"...Yeah i came with Niall, but i don't know where he's disappeared off to"  
Harry says to the group of fans who've gathered around him hanging onto every word he says their gazes all fond and soft.  
"OHMYGOD THERE HE IS!! NIALL" Said boy braces himself for the screams, but even then he's surprised there's only about 20 girls there.  
"Ello ladies, how are ya?"  
He receives plenty of bubbly answers of "great" and couple of "good, how about you?" and even an "oh my god fuck me"  
Niall smiles then turns to Harry informing him that he's ready to go. Harry nods and bids the girls a good night and Niall does the same hugging and kissing the cheeks of the few he can reach. Their body guards surround them once more then walk off to the back exit of the arena. 

As they're approaching their respective car they catch a glimpse of Zayn getting into his beautiful black Audi R8.  
Zayn winks at Niall before he proceeds to unlock the doors. Niall blushes and slides into the car with a look back at Harry who's caught the exchange and gives him a smug look.

Halfway through the ride Harry starts to let his curiosity get the best of him  
"Anything happen backstage sweet Nialler?"  
"Nope not that i can think of. Why do you ask?" Niall gives uninterested in Harry's antics.  
"Oh c'mon that wink from Zayn had to mean something!"  
"Harry nothing happened, okay? Just drop it"  
"What'd you do? You blow him? Give him a quick fuck?"  
Harry's laugh soon turns into a yelp of pain when Niall pinches his arm  
"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"For being a right asshole" Their driver giggles and takes a right into the hotel parking lot.  
They both thank him then begin the walk toward the back of the hotel because of the fans who've found their location the elevator arrives with a ping and they take it to their floor and go to the respective rooms. Harry to the left and Niall to the right. Niall lays in bed all night thinking of tattoos and Hazel eyes. 

And if he buys tickets to Zayn's next fight then that's his business isn't it?


End file.
